


Something Never Borrowed

by allonym



Series: TARDIS Victorious [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Other, POV TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonym/pseuds/allonym
Summary: He was her Doctor, and she had no intention of returning him.





	Something Never Borrowed

Her Doctor needed his pets. He needed someone who could talk with a mouth, and run, and hold hands. They never stayed for long; soon she would be helping him pick out a new one.  
  
But this one was different. When Rose said forever, she meant it. And this time there were no Time Lords left to separate the Doctor from his pet.  
  
Still, the Doctor was _hers_ , and the TARDIS was not concerned. Not until she found herself in the pit with the Beast, separated from her Doctor. She could still hear him, but he could not hear her. And he began to picture a life without her.  
  
It was not a possibility he relished, but for the first time in a long time, it was one he really considered. _Yeah, well stuck with you, that's not so bad,_ his pet had said, and he did not disagree. A new timeline opened, one where he might eventually stay with Rose, making himself human and building her a home, with a tired blue shed in the back.  
  
Not acceptable.  
  
So when Rose asked to go home for a visit, the TARDIS picked the time carefully. Two months earlier, and the Doctor would’ve defeated the ghost army of Cybermen before they ever crossed the Void. Any later, they would’ve missed meeting with the agents from the other universe. But such was her timing that she ensured that Rose would be safe with her family, just as her Doctor wanted.  
  
And far from her Doctor, just as the TARDIS wanted.  
  
She even helped the Doctor with his final message, so he could keep his promise that he would not just abandon his pet.  
  
“Am I ever going to see you again?” asked Rose  
  
“You can't,” said the Doctor.  
  
“What are you going to do?”  
  
“ Back to the TARDIS. Same old life,” said the Doctor, and the TARDIS felt a hum of satisfaction. The Doctor in the TARDIS, just as it should always be.  
  
“On your own?” asked Rose, and she was crying. So sad, her Doctor was so sad now as well.  
  
“Yeah,” he answered, although it was not the truth. He was not alone, he would never be alone.  
  
“ I. . .I love you,” said Rose, and there was another stab of lonely pain from her Doctor.  
  
“Quite right too,” said the Doctor, and that was good. It was right that his pets loved him. They all loved him, even when they didn’t like him. The TARDIS understood.  
  
But he did not stop there. “And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it... Rose Tyler...”  
  
The TARDIS cut the transmission. Enough was enough. He was _her_ Doctor, stolen fair and square, and she had no intention of returning him.  
  
But he was still so sad. Time to find him another pet.  
  
The TARDIS opened her shields and let in the bride.

* * *


End file.
